fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki Mizuki
Aoki Mizuki (青木美月 Aoki Mizuki) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Bad End Beauty (バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī). Mizuki's alter ego is Cure Belle (キュアベル Kyua Beru). Appearance Mizuki has short black hair that is left hanging above her shoulders, and wears a blue headband. She also has dark blue eyes. She wears a black shirt underneath a blue jacket, and she has jeans that are rolled up to her knees. She also wears blue and white sneakers with white socks. As Cure Belle, her hair grows longer and turns dark blue, and her hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her ankles in 2 thick segments. She wears a skintight black suit with blue diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears a blue frilly skirt, and there is a frilly blue cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Prism Gem. She has blue armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to a blue jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Mizuki is the sportiest girl in the school, but is quite ambitious. Despite this, she is very brave and will do anything to protect her loved ones. Unlike her light half, Cure Beauty, Mizuki is weak in academics, but is very strong and powerful. Mizuki's past self was Bad End Beauty. History Becoming Cure Belle In Episode 5, Mizuki first appears by walking into the dance room, surprising the Cures. Mizuki asks why the Cures wanted to find her, but she guesses that the Cures want her to help them find someone, much to the Cures' shock. They quickly refuse, and Mizuki, laughing, gives them advice, and leaves. She is next seen playing a game of soccer with the soccer team, and after scoring a goal, Mizuki then begins her "call-and-response", with the other members of the soccer team saying the next part. Just then, a girl named Tisiphone appears, and says that Mizuki has a Prism Gem, and asks her if it was the Prism Gem Crystal. Mizuki claims that Tisiphone is starting to creep her (Mizuki) out, but then Tisiphone plunges the world in despair and summons an Akanbe! The Cures come to the rescue, and Mizuki, after learning from the Cures what a superhero is, reveals herself as the true reincarnation of Bad End Beauty, and transforms for the first time into Cure Belle! Relationships Cure Belle "The power of pride, the light of hope! Cure Belle!" 誇りの力、希望の光！キュアベル！ Hokori no chikara, kibō no hikari! Kyua Beru! Cure Belle (キュアベル Kyua Beru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mizuki. She controls the power of ice and transforms with the phrase "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". Her main attack is Sapphire Freeze. Attacks * Sapphire Freeze (サファイアフリーズ Safaia Furīzu) is Cure Belle's main attack. She requires the Prism Gem Sapphire in order to perform this attack. It was first performed in Episode 5. Bad End Beauty Bad End Beauty is the past self of Mizuki and the legendary warrior Cure Beauty's dark counterpart. She loved only things that are beautiful, and believed that someone is most beautiful when they win. She did seem to have a level of respect for her counterpart, but only a small amount and only after one of her attacks was repelled. When fighting Cure Beauty, her dimension was an Arctic plain with numerous pillars of ice; a full moon hung in its dark sky. Etymology Aoki (青木): Ao (青) translates to "blue", which is Cure Belle's theme colour, while Ki (木) translates to "wood" or "tree". Mizuki (美月): Mi (美) translates to "beauty", while Zuki (月) translates to "moon". Therefore, Aoki Mizuki means either "blue wood beautiful moon" or "blue tree beautiful moon". Cure Belle means a beautiful girl or woman, especially the most beautiful at a particular event. Songs Mizuki's voice actress, Hayashibara Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Teruko, Imai Asami, who voices Hino Natsumi, Asumi Kana, who voices Kise Grace, and Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikawa Ryoko. * Blizzard * COOL-Mode Duets * Wakuwaku Dream (along with Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Crystal Rainbow (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Ashita no Show Time! (along with Nishimura Chinami) * Power of Pretty Cure (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) * Hikari no Uta (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Chihara Minori) Trivia * Mizuki is the reincarnation of Bad End Beauty. * She is almost the polar opposite of Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty. * Mizuki's birthday falls on March 14. This makes her a Pisces. * Mizuki shares many similarities with Minazuki Kelly/Cure Sapphire: ** Both have blue as their theme colours. ** Both of their attacks start with "sapphire". ** Both are the sportiest girls of their respective schools. ** Both are very popular at their respective schools. ** Both are members of the soccer team at their respective schools. ** Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well. ** Both are the fifth and last Cures of their respective teams. ** Both are weak in academics but make up for it by excelling in sports. * Mizuki is the first Cure to have the power over ice. * Mizuki is the first Cure to use a slang/curse word ("What the hell is going on!?" - Episode 5). Gallery Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures